watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Silverstream
Silverstream is a silvertabby she-cat with blue eyes and has dark grey patterns on pelt History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice She is first seen when Graystripe falls in to the river. She saves him, and demands what he was doing on their side of the river. He replies "Drowning?" As Fireheart, Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, and Graystripe start away, Graystripe looks back saying that she was beautiful. Some time later, Fireheart notices Graystripe has dissappeared. He looks for him, and finds him at a meeting with Silverstream. Fireheart and Graystripe start to grow hostile towards one another, but Fireheart, reluctantly, allows the meetings to continue. Later, she appears in a battle between RiverClan , ShadowClan, and WindClan . Fireheart jumps on her, not knowing what he's doing. He allows her to escape. Tigerclaw sees this happen, raising his suspicions. [[Forest of Secrets|''Forest of Secrets]] Silverstream convinces Mistyfoot and Graypool to talk to Fireheart about the battle at Sunningrocks. Later, She reveals to Graystripe that she is having kits. Graystripe is overjoyed at this news. Later, when Graystripe and Silverstream agree to meet at Sunningrocks, she starts kitting. She dies from loss of blood, saying to take good care of the kits. Graystripe is devestated. ''The Darkest Hour She appears in Firestar's leader ceremony. She gives him the life of loyality. In a dream, Firestar sees a headless queen with a swollen belly. This makes him think of her. In the [[:Category:Super edition|''Super Edition Series]] ''Firestar's Quest She appears briefly in a dream, to tell Firestar to do what he thinks is right concerning SkyClan, by reminding him of the life she gave to him in his leadership ceremony. She also catches a fish for him, which, as he eats it, gives him a warm feeling. While Bluestar told him that SkyClan was none of his business, Silverstream tells Firestar he needs to do what is right and Firestar knows that is, helping the lost Clan. In the New Prophecy Series Moonrise She appeared to her son, Stormfur, in a dream, telling him to return to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help them get rid of a mountain lion known as Sharptooth. At first Stormfur does not recognize her, as he never knew her in life but he soon realizes who she is. She tells him that a prophecy can mean many things but a cat must know what path to choose. Based on this Stormfur decides to go back. When Feathertail died saving Crowpawfrom Sharptooth, Silverstream appeared briefly to guide her to StarClan. Before this however Stormfur sees his mother and sister sitting near the waterfall watching the shattered remnants of the questing cats. Stormfur blinks, and Silverstream then vanishes with Feathertail to join StarClan. In the Lost Warrior Series She appeared to her son, Stormfur, in a dream, telling him to return to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help them get rid of a mountain lion known as Sharptooth. At first Stormfur does not recognize her, as he never knew her in life but he soon realizes who she is. She tells him that a prophecy can mean many things but a cat must know what path to choose. Based on this Stormfur decides to go back. When Feathertail died saving Crowpaw from Sharptooth, Silverstream appeared briefly to guide her to StarClan. Before this however Stormfur sees his mother and sister sitting near the waterfall watching the shattered remnants of the questing cats. Stormfur blinks, and Silverstream then vanishes with Feathertail to join StarClan. Dawn Though Silverstream didn't formally appear, Leafpaw saw her and Feathertail in the waterfall while the Clans were staying with the Tribe of Rushing Water, specifically during Crowfeather's warrior ceremony. The Lost Warrior In ''The Lost Warrior, she appeared from StarClan to tell Graystripe not to give up, and that Stormfur is still alive. She had a companion with her — their deceased daughter, Feathertail. Graystripe also revealed he has been visited in dreams by Silverstream before by saying, "When I see that silver tabby, part of me never wants to wake up.". Silverstream visits Graystripe again with Feathertail, telling him to find ThunderClan and that he already knows to ask Millie to come with him. When Graystripe is delirious, he calls out his deceased mate's name. When Millie asks about who Silverstream was, Graystripe simply tells her Silverstream was his mate, and she died bearing his kits. In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse She is seen by Jaypaw in a vision while Millie is kitting. Jaypaw does not know who she is but he senses she is attached to Graystripe. While the gray warrior is waiting outside the nursery Jaypaw asks him if he knew the cat. Graystripe is happy that Silverstream cares for his new mate and he tells Jaypaw how Silverstream died during kitting and that he is worried for Millie. Long Shadows Silverstream appears briefly in one of Jaypaw's visions right before he meets Brightspirit, worrying about how Graystripe doesn't deserve to have his heart broken again when Millie is dangerously sick from greencough and is close to joining StarClan. Jaypaw tells Graystripe about it and Graystripe says it is just like his deceased mate to care. In the Omen of the Stars Series Fading Echoes When Jayfeather and Yellowfang are heading towards the Place of No Stars, they cross some of StarClan's territory. Silverstream runs up to meet them, and she asks if Yellowfang had seen Feathertail anywhere, to which Yellowfang replies that she saw Feathertail at Warm-rocks earlier. Silverstream thanks her quickly and runs off to find her. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans Rock explains how Silverstream was respected from birth because her father Crookedstar was such a good leader. However, from the moment she met Graystripe she loved him and couldn't stop seeing him, even though it stabbed her heart with guilt when she returned to camp after a stolen moment with him. It is admitted she saved him because she thought he would clog the river, not because she was in love. In the end, she paid the highest price of all, bleeding to death at Sunningrocks when she kitted, not living to raise her kits with Graystripe. Even if she had lived she would always swim in the river while Graystripe was as rooted to the forest as the oaks. Secrets of the Clans Silverstream is seen in this book in the section about the flooding of RiverClan. She is seen as a young warrior on night watch. She goes to patrol the boundary when she is suddenly splashed into water. In her confusion, she thinks that she might have wandered off the island and into the river, but then realized that the river must have risen. She wakes Crookedstar and leads him to see the rising river, and asks him if they should evacuate the island, just to be safe, but Crookedstar gruffly says that it may go down. The next day, when Leopardfur and her patrol goes to check how high the water has risen, two apprentices give warning that the river has risen so high that the water is breaking into the camp. Once it does, Silverstream goes to help her friend Mistyfoot, who called Silverstream to help her get her kits out of the nursery. Out of all four kits of Mistyfoot's litter, only two are found, but Silverstream and Mistyfoot take the kits to safety anyway. When RiverClan shelter in the bushes, Silverstream is the first to scent Graystripe and Fireheart. She realizes that they have Mistyfoot's missing kits, and goes to tell Mistyfoot. The story ends with Silverstream looking at Graystripe, feeling very proud of him. Character pixels Silverstream.warrior.png|Silverstream Warrior image Sil2.png|Silverstream Queen image Family Members '''Mate:' :Graystripe:Revealed in Forest of Secrets (Formerly)- Living (As of River Of Fire) Daughter: :Feathertail:Revealed in Forest of Secrets Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Son: :Stormfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets Living (As of Sign of the Moon) Mother: :Willowbreeze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Fire and Ice Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Willowkit: Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Minnowkit: Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise Deceased, suspected StarClan member Grandmothers: :Rainflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fallowtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: :Shellheart: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Reedfeather: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Oakheart:Revealed in Fire and Ice Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Graypool:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Unnamed tabby kit:Revealed in Forest of Secrets Status Unknown :Unidentified kits:Revealed in Forest of Secrets Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's ProphecyLiving (As of River Of Fire) :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's ProphecyDeceased, Verified StarClan member :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker: Living (As of River Of Fire) :Three Unknown kits: Status Unknown : Refrences : Category:RiverClan cat Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Characters Category:Deceased Character Category:Cats in StarClan Category:Female characters